Life Goes On
by Steele Grace
Summary: Hilde is adjusting to life w/o Duo. Follow her journey and the journey of an OC frined of hers. Slight yaoi, a tiny bit sad.
1. The Destruction of everything nice that ...

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, unfortunately I don't own the g-boys. *Sigh* The only things I do own are this lil ficcie and maybe a few original chars along the way.  
  
  
Life Goes On  
By: Steele Grace  
__________  
  
Chpt.1 The destruction of Duo and Hilde  
  
Duo walked into the living room of the tiny house he shared with Hilde only to find her staring vacantly at the blank television screen with tears streaming down her face. A bit worried he crossed the room and sat next to her. "Hey Hilde baby what's wrong?"  
  
"I was just *sniff* finished watching a really sad movie on t v."   
  
"Oh yeah Babe? What was it about?"  
  
Her eyes suddenly turned cold and she replied "It's about this guy who cheats on his girlfriend with some one they both know and hides it from her. But, then..."   
  
Dou gulped as she paused to stare at him. Oh Shit! does she know? No she can't know!  
We've hidden it so well! He nods for her to continue.   
  
"... Her car runs out of gas so she goes to a gas station to fill up the tank and she sees them fucking like rabbits in the back seat of his car in the parking lot of a 7 Eleven! And not only that, but He's cheating on her with a Guy for Chrissake, Dou!" As she says, her voice rises until it becomes an almost unbearable screech of rage and then hits him over the head with a vase.   
  
"Hildy don't get so upset! I'm just trying to figure things out and Heero was helping me!" He gets up moves to the other side of the room.  
  
She throws a glass bowl at him and it hits the wall two inches from his face. "Don't get upset? DON'T GET UPSET? Dou you're fucking cheating on me!!! " She chuckles bitterly " What a poor choice of words. His helping you figure things out? What kind of things?"  
  
"Babe please C'mon let's just sit and talk about this for awhile so you can calm down. Okay?"   
  
"You want to talk? Fine! How was he Dou? Was he good? Was he so much better than me that you just couldn't stop yourself? Have I been so terrible to you after you FUCKED me for three years that I've turned you off women?"  
  
"I...I dunno I guess he was pretty good. And Hildy trust me, you haven't turned me off of women. I still go crazy over you!" He tries to charm her with a smile.   
  
"Oh no, Duo Maxwell! You are not getting out of this that easy! Now you're telling me you're BI?" She asked as tears started to flow freely down her face again.  
  
"Yeah I think I am Hilde. Aww c'mon, babe, don't cry. I'm not gonna leave you. In fact I was thinkin' that we could all get together and have some fun later on."   
  
"What?!? You want me to be in a threesome with you and Heero?" He nodded excitedly. "Get out of my house you fucking bastard!" She gave him a look of disgust.   
  
"Aww Hilde C'mon you don't mean that! Please L-" He ducks to avoid a piece of Hilde's good china. "Lemme stay just one more day!"   
  
"No, Duo, You laid your whore now go sleep with him! When you come back your crap will be out side waiting for you. And don't even think of coming inside because the locks will be changed and I'm getting a gun, so even you so much as come to close to the door I will blow your head off! Now get out!" She pointed to the door, her hand shaking with anger.   
  
He grinned at her "Oh, Hilde you look so cute when you're mad!"  
  
"GET OUT!" She yelled as she threw yet another plate at him and he slipped through the door and ran down the stairs to his car.  
  
Once Hilde heard the sound of Duo's car leaving the driveway she sunk down to the floor and her tears fell uncontrollably.   
  
________   
  
  
Hilde heard a soft knock on the door to her tiny house and began to wipe away the tears that stained her face "Who is it?"  
  
"Hilde? Hey girl it's me." Jessi called from the other side of the door.  
  
"Jess?" Hilde hesitated.  
  
"Yeah, So Are you gonna let me in or what?"  
  
Hilde giggled slightly and she opened the door to find a smiling young woman dressed in skin tight jeans and an oversized sweat shirt with her mousy brown, curly hair up in a messy ponytail and carrying a bottle of tequila.   
  
"Thanks I got kicked out of the apartment by my ass hole of a roommate when your boyfriend showed up and figured we could both use this." As she talked she made her way to the kitchen to get out two shot glasses.  
  
"Oh really?" Hilde followed her into the kitchen. "What tipped you off?"  
  
"When I saw him stick his tongue down Heero's throat."   
  
"Yeah well now that I've thrown him out what else is he supposed to do?"  
  
She grinned ruefully and started to twirl the bottle around a bit until she saw Hilde glaring at her. "Heh Heh sorry work must be getting to me." She quickly poured each of them a shot. "Don't worry it's the good stuff, I took it from the bar."  
  
Hilde nodded, downed her shot and poured another one. "You still working at the Blue Horseshoe, Jessi?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't beat makin 500 credits a night. And all I have to do is pour some drinks and do dance or two on the bar. It's the best job." Jessi grinned. [1]  
  
"Yeah. I need to find a job, I just can't work with Duo anymore. And that's all I've done since the war ended" Hilde sighed drank her four shot.  
  
"Well, you know the boss is lookin for some more help."  
  
"Jessi, you know very well I would never get up on the bar and dance"  
  
"I know, I know. But, that's not what I meant. He's lookin for a new book keeper"  
  
"Maybe, I'll think about it"  
  
After several more shots Both of them were extremely plastered and was ready for revenge against Duo. So the two of them threw all of his most precious belongings out on to the lawn from a second story window and then turned to his clothes.  
  
"This isn't enough, I have to do something really terrible to his clothes." Hilde started to think.  
  
"Oh I have an idea!" Jessi grabbed a pair of scissors and a pair of Duo's pants and proceeded to cut the crotch out of them. "You can destroy his shit and send a message at the same time!"  
  
Hilde laughed histerically and grabbed another pair of scissors and the two girls started on the task. "This is great Jess! Where did you get the idea?"  
  
"Well, I couldn't sleep one day so I was watching reruns of these really old earth t.v. shows and saw it on this one called the Golden Girls[2]. It was so funny I guess it just stuck in my head!"  
  
Once they had finished with that task, they threw all of his clothes onto the lawn and turned on the sprinkler system. (Once again Jessi's idea). After they finished that and Hilde had cried her eyes out the two of them fell asleep on the couch watching old episodes of the Golden Girls.  
  
  
Okay that's the end of the first part. Hope you enjoyed. Please review! And let me know what ya think! Which pilot should comfort Hilde next? WHo is going to fall for Jessi the beautiful Bartender? Tell me your opinions!  
  
1-I know, it sounds an awful lot like the movie Coyote ugly. But, I thought up a character and thought she'd make the perfect coyote! Only... she's gonna be a mustang!  
  
2-I am a golden girls fanatic and I really did see this on there.  
  
Ttyl!  
S.G.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Meeting Old Friends

Life Goes On  
  
By: Steele Grace  
  
"...So when I went to the house to pick up my stuff this morning it was soaking wet and laying on the front lawn. Not only, was all my stuff completely ruined, but to top it off all my pants had the crotch cut out of them!" Duo said with his head resting in Heero's lap and his lover stroking his hair.  
  
"Duo. You Baka! I told you to tell her before she found out that way." He kissed the top of his violet-eyed angel's head and continued. "Don't worry she'll get over it eventually."  
  
"Well It's gonna be a while. You know, I thought she was just making idle threats last night, but she actually pulled a gun on me when I came to the door! By the way, that roommate of yours was over there too."  
  
"Jessi? Oh that's right I told her to get lost when you came over."  
  
"Yeah she told me she was moving out and that she'd be by later this week to pick up her stuff. Too, bad she's leaving I would have liked to have her join us." Duo grinned at the thought.  
  
Heero stopped touching Duo's hair and grabbed his lips in a possessive kiss "Mine" he stated simply before going back to stroking his Koi.  
  
"Oh Heero" He purred in pleasure at Heero's words. "I was hoping you'd say that." He chuckled to himself until he felt a light slap across his face. "Ouch!"  
  
"Baka!" Heero said affectionately.  
  
  
, , , , , ,   
A week later  
  
"C'mon Hilde, let me see!" Jessi whined as she waited for her to come out of the dressing room.  
  
"I can't wear this to work." Hilde said as she stood in front of Jessi in a pair of red leather pants that fit her like a glove and a white tube top embroidered with blood red roses.  
  
"Fine, Hilde, but I was only trying to get you into something that would make you feel comfortable at the bar. Besides, It's the only way you'll fit in." She tried to convince her.  
  
"But, I'm just keeping the books. Why do I need to look like this?"  
  
Jessi sighed, "Because you don't start working on the books until 3 and before that you get to party with the rest of us!" Then she gave Hilde a stern look " And don't even think about not showing up 'til three. Because the Boss would be super pissed. He thinks that with your looks lotsa guys will want to buy you drinks and it'll bring more money into the bar."  
  
"But, Jess, you know I can't hold my liquor. Remember the night that THE bastard got kicked out of the house?" Hilde protested.  
  
"Hey all you have to do is let them BUY you a drink you don't actually have to drink it." She smiled smugly.  
  
Hilde grinned slightly. "Maybe you're right. Okay," She started warming up to the idea, "What else should we buy?"  
  
"Girl, we have to buy you a whole new work wardrobe. Come on!" She grabbed Hilde's hand and ran around the store grabbing things off the rack for her to try on and grabbed one shirt in particular. "Oh Hilde this is fabulous!"  
  
She read the saying on the shirt. "Jess are you crazy?!? I can't wear that!"  
  
"Good" she grinned "Because I want it!"  
  
Several hours later the girls came out of the store with an outrageous number of shopping bags in their hands.  
  
, , , , , ,   
  
Heero and Duo were in the middle of a full on make-out session when the door bell rang. "Awwwwww man! Talk about bad timing!" Duo whined as Heero got up to answer the door. Jessi stood on the other side of the door and walked inside.  
  
"Hi Heero" She said then turned to Duo and nodded "Hello asshole." To which he just raised his eyebrows. "I'll be out of your way in a sec." She looked around. "I can see you're busy, so I'll just go get my stuff." Walked through the apartment to her old bedroom and grabbed the few boxes and bags that belonged to her and started to leave.  
  
"Jessi, wait" Duo caught her arm. "How is she?" True concern showing in his eyes.  
  
She sighed. "She's fine Duo and she'll stay that way as long as you leave her alone." She turned quickly and left them looking after her.  
  
,,,,,,,,  
  
Three months later  
  
"I cannot believe you dragged me here. This is injustice!" Wufei scowled when he Trowa and Quatre entered the bar.  
  
"I have to admit, Quatre, that I agree with Wufei. I don't see the point in coming here." Trowa yelled over the music as he looked around the over crowded bar.  
  
"Oh, c'mon neither of you have been on a date in over a year. Now go find yourselves some women!" Quatre grinned and shoved them into the room. Then he took his girlfriend by the hand and lead her to the dance floor.  
  
Wufei walked up to the bar and waited to beserved. He waited for about twenty minutes before he yelled at a girl wearing a cowboy hat behind the bar. "Onna, get me a beer!" To which she just looked at him for a second. "I said, GET ME A BEER, you stupid weak ONNA!"  
  
Jessi put her hands on her hips and looked at the arrogant Chinese man in front of her. "Oh, no. You did not just call me Onna!" She glared at him.  
  
"As a matter of fact I did. Now get me a beer."   
  
"I am NOT some stupid weak Onna. Okay? In fact if I really wanted to I could jump over this bar an Kick Your Ass!" She told him as she opened a beer and placed it before him.  
  
"Whatever you say." He smirked at her because she obviously didn't know who she was talking to and walked into the crowd.  
  
'What an arrogant prick' Jessi thought to herself.  
  
  
Trowa stood on the edge of the crowd observing the people around him when he sensed that there was some one behind him and then he felt a tap on his shoulder. A female voice said "Hey handsome, how 'bout buying me a drink?"   
  
He turned around only to see a young woman with dark shoulder length hair and clear blue eyes standing in front of him in red leather pants a white tube top. His eye widened in surprise "Hilde?"  
  
She blushed profusely "T...T...Trowa? W-What are you doing here?" She tried to seem casual.  
  
"Quatre decided Wufei and I needed a date."  
  
"You mean, You and Wufei are-" She looked slightly confused.  
  
"What?" He began to understand and started a blush of his own. "Oh! No, neither of us swing that way. Quatre brought us here hoping that we would meet the women of our dreams" He smiled, a very unusual thing for Trowa Barton. While they were talking Wufei had joined them and nodded his head in acknowledgement of Hilde. "So Hilde, you never told me, what ARE you doing here?"  
  
"Oh ummm... I sort of work here." She admitted bashfully.  
  
"Really? To be honest, I never pictured as one of the those type of girls" Wufei indicated Jessi who was dancing on top of the bar now in very short pair of black satin shorts and a t-shirt that they had bought together that read 'I've got what boys want!' across the chest.  
  
Hilde crossed her arms taking offense at the comment. "For your information Jessi happens to be a very good friend of mine. I'm surprised you don't recognize her. She used to be Heero's roommate."  
  
Wufei and Trowa both choked on their drinks. "You mean Heero lived with HER?!? I don't see how on earth he could have convinced some one like THAT to live with him."  
  
"Besides, none of us have ever been to Heero's place. He didn't keep in touch with any one, but Duo. So of course we wouldn't know her." Wufei tried to seem casual, but he couldn't take his eyes off the dancing girl.   
  
"Oh," Hilde felt a her cheeks start to flush as she ran his words through her head and then grinned, "Wufei? Are you actually showing interest in a 'stupid onna' I think you call us?"  
  
"Of course not. I'm just saying that I don't think that anyone could live with Heero."  
  
Hilde grinned. "Uh-huh" and glanced down at her watch. "Well if you guys aren't doing anything tommorow night, we're off so if you wanna come over we could catch up."  
  
They looked at each other "Sure. You still live at the old place?"  
  
"No," She grabbed a napkin off one of the high-topped tables around the dance floor and scribbled an address on it. "Here, this is the apartment. And invite Quatre and his girlfriend to come to. But, I have to get to work so I'll see you later." With that she walked off to the back offices.  
  
,,,,  
  
Well, What did you think? Let me know if you have any suggestions for the next part of the story. And I want to start writing another fic so let me know if you have any suggestions for a story line.   
  
S.G.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The beginings of some interesting relati...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. I only own the Fic And Jessi.  
  
  
Life Goes On  
By: Steele Grace  
  
Part 3  
  
  
Hilde opened the door to the condo she shared with Jessi to find Wufei and Trowa standing on the doorstep. "Hey you guys come on in!" Guides them into the living room and indicated for them to sit. "Make your selves at home. I have to go finish some things in the kitchen." With that she leaves the two of them alone.  
  
Trowa looked around the room and got up and went into the kitchen. He walked up behind her while she was in front of the stove tasting her pasta sauce and said in a soft voice. "Can I help you with anything?"  
  
Hilde backed right into him. "Oh God, Trowa, I'm sorry. You scared me!" She composed her self and turned to him. "So, can I get you something to drink? A beer, maybe?"   
  
He nodded and accepted the beverage. "So where's Duo?"  
  
"Oh, uh," She stammered and started to choke up. "We're not together anymore. I'm living with Jessi now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I caught Duo cheating on me."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"His new boyfriend."  
  
"Boyfriend?" His eye grew extremely wide. "I didn't know Duo had a thing for guys."  
  
"Neither did I 'til I saw them getting it on in the backseat of his car." She choked.  
  
"Who is this boyfriend?"  
  
"Heero" Hilde finally broke into sobs.  
  
While Trowa was trying to absorb all this information he didn't notice Hilde crying. When he did he put his strong arms around her and whispered his apologies for bringing it up and soothing words into her ear.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
"Hey, Hilde, did you buy any hair gel today?"  
  
Wufei looked up to see a soaking wet Jessi wrapped in a tiny, forest green, terry cloth towel and his eyes widened and then fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh!," Jessi cried in surprise and unconsciously tugged the hem of her towel down. "Sorry I didn't know Hilde's friends were hear already. Um I'll just go get dressed." She said as she dashed back down the hall.  
  
Hilde walked back into the living room followed by Trowa. "Was Jessi just out here? I could've sworn I've heard her."  
  
"Uh, yeah, she wanted to know if you'd gotten any gel. But, then she left."  
  
"Oh, darn I forgot that."  
  
Jessi walked back into the room in jeans and her and a long-sleeve purple T-shirt. "Jeez I sure made a good first impression huh,?" She directed the comment towards.  
  
"That's an understatement." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Hey, I meant it when I said I could kick your ass."   
  
"Jessi, I'd like you to meet Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei." Hilde said trying to change the subject before her roommate got herself into trouble and indicated both men and they nodded to Jessi.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jessi it's nice to meet you." She smiled  
  
  
"Let's go into the kitchen for dinner." Hilde got up and they followed her in.  
  
,,,,,,,  
  
Here's the conversation that happened during dinner.  
  
"Hilde this is fantastic!" Jessi complented as she shoved another piece of pasta in her mouth. The others agreed.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
"Jessi, you know that Trowa and Wufei were friends of Duo's in the war?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Oh, no I didn't, do you two know Heero?"  
  
"Yes, we worked closely with him." Trowa answered.  
  
"Wow, it must have been exciting, working with the Gundam Pilot."  
  
"Gundam PILOT?" Wufei quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah Heero said the he piloted the Gundam's in the war" Jessi said innocently.  
  
"Wait, Wait, Heero told you he was the ONLY Gundam Pilot?" Hilde asked in her puzzlement.  
  
"Yeah. Why? Isn't it true?"  
  
Wufei snorted and Trowa answered, "No there were five of us."[1]  
  
"Oh." Then she realized what they meant. "Oh! You mean you guys were Gundam Pilots?"  
  
"Yes." Wufei said sharply.  
  
"Heero, that little bastard" Jessi fumed as she blushed. "That must have been really exciting!"  
  
"Hn, I suppose so," Trowa said thoughtfully.  
  
"So, Jessi, if you don't mind my asking, what were you doing that you didn't know that there were more than one pilot?" Wufei asked. Jessi sat silently for a second and her face clouded in memory.  
  
"How 'bout I get some dessert ready?" Hilde tried to change the subject, but Jessi grabbed her arm as she got up.  
  
"No, Hilde, it's all right," Jessi told her and she sat down with her eyes focusing intently on the table cloth. "My father, was a building engineer for OZ. He designed several of their bases. It was all against his will of cousre. But, I was his only family and they threatened my safety if he didn't do it. When he was finished they..." Her voice trailed off and she gulped down a sob. "They shot him and locked me away in a cell. I don't even know how long I was actually there, when Heero found me when he was on one of his missions. I thought he was going to take me away from that awful place, but he asked me to stay around and try to break a few things. Not anything big, but small things that would take up the soldiers time while he went after bigger targets. SO, I did and a few months later he took me away." She smiled slightly. "Since I didn't have anywhere to go he set me up in an apartment here. Once the war was over he moved in with me. I was glad he did though. It took me a long time to be able to function in normal society."  
  
Everyone was silent for a long time before Wufei finally spoke in a voice plainly showing his anger. "He just left you there? A civilian to do his dirt y work?" He didn't understand why, but suddenly he wanted to grab Heero by the collar and strangle him for doing that to her. Jessi only nodded.  
  
"Yes. But, it's okay now, I have a steady job and a nice place to live and a friend to talk to."  
  
"No." Wufei said, "You have three friends to talk to." Trowa nodded and Jessi gave them a smile that melted Wufei's insides.  
  
,,,,,  
  
Okay, I know its another short one, but I've lost my train of thought. So how do you like it? Let me know!  
S.G.  
  
P.S. Thanks so much for the positive reviews! They mean a lot!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Has Wufei gone insane?

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, unfortunately I don't own the g- boys. *Sigh* The only things I do own are this lil ficcie and maybe a few original chars along the way.  
  
  
  
Note: Sorry it took me so long. I've had a mental block on this one. I still do actually. * Scratches her head confused* Whatever. Sorry if this is short.  
  
  
  
He shot up out of bed, covered and sweat. Once looked around and made sure that he was, in fact, in his own bed he sighed. This was the third time in a week he had done this. He stared at the clock 5 A.M. Well, no pint in staying in bed. He got and headed towards the window. Wufei raked his fingers through his soaking wet hair. As looked down at the city below he thought about what had woken him up. It was the same fucking dream. He'd been having it for weeks now. He was with her, standing in the middle of her apartment making out like stupid, petty teenagers. At least that's how it had started out. Lately, they had been steamier. That much he was * Painfully * aware of. Why couldn't he get that infernal onna out of his mind?!? It's not like she was special, with her silky hair, sparkling eyes, or musical laughter. He stopped in his train of thought and cursed. He was letting her get to him. No woman had ever had this affect on him. And he couldn't stand it. Some stupid, weak Onna had power over him and she didn't even know it. He growled his frustration into the night. Well, he decided I'll just make sure she knows, tonight.  
  
~That Night~  
  
Wufei had dressed to impress in a black silk shirt and black slacks, that much was evident as he walked into the bar. He ignored the stares he was getting from the bar's patrons and marched straight up to one of the bartenders. He tapped her on the shoulder and once she had turned around he stated firmly "You have no power over me!" and walked out. Jessi blinked with surprise and watched his retreating back. She cocked her head to the side and thought to herself "Damn. He has a nice ass", before she started serving her customers once more.  
  
  
  
S.G.  
  
Well, whattaya think? 


End file.
